Take Me Where You Are
by Noctem Habere
Summary: Bukannya Nunnally tidak bahagia. Ia hanya... merindukan kakaknya.  Warning!: Lamperougecest   Lelouch x Nunnally   Lemon .


**Disc:** karakter dalam fanfiksi ini adalah milik CLAMP dan Sunrise.

**Warning!:** dalam fanfiksi yang bisa dibilang agak _plot-less_ ini terdapat incest dan lemon (antara kakak dan adik kandung, tentu saja). Mau melanjutkan membaca atau tidak, itu terserah anda. Yang jelas saya sudah memberikan peringatan sebelumnya. Enjoy.

* * *

**Take Me Where You Are**

* * *

Entah sudah berapa lama ia menghabiskan waktunya menangis.

Pada wajahnya yang kini kurus dan pucat, bercak air mata mengering maupun yang masih baru bersilangan tumpang tindih. Mata senada lavender itu kosong dan gelap. Rambut warna madu yang selalu lembut dan halus, kini kering dan kusut.

Nunnally Lamperouge tergolek tak berdaya di atas ranjang dalam kamarnya yang lama ketika ia masih tinggal di lingkungan Ashford Academy bersama sang kakak.

Kepala gadis itu pusing karena terlalu banyak menangis. Kedua matanya perih. Bengkak. Akan tetapi ia tetap saja tidak bisa menghentikan curahan air mata yang terus mengalir menuruni pipinya.

Gadis itu telah hancur. Ia putus asa. Semua orang disekelilingnya telah berusaha membuat ia bersemangat kembali. Namun semua usaha itu berakhir sia-sia. Nunnally sendiri sesungguhnya ingin bisa mengakhiri segala keputusasaan yang bercokol dalam hatinya, namun semua ini terasa terlalu berat bagi sang gadis 15 tahun.

Masih terngiang seluruh kata-kata yang—dengan terlambat, akhirnya— ia teriakkan pada kakaknya beberapa minggu lalu. Masiih bergaung seruan membahana para masyarakat yang menyoraki Zero atas keberhasilannya menyingkirkan Lelouch sang raja tiran.

Semua ini tidak adil. Ia tidak pernah menginginkan dunia baru yang damai dan sejahtera. Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah kakaknya yang lembut dan penyayang, senantiasa berada di sisinya. Selama ia bisa mendengar suara yang penuh cinta, atau tangan hangat yang menyentuhnya lembut itu, semua sudah cukup bagi sang calon _Empress_.

"aaah... aah, Onii-sama..."

Ia melemaskan tubuhnya sementara tangan mungil sang gadis mulai bergerak menyusur naik dari tungkai kakinya. Membelai dengan lembut dan seringan bulu angsa.

'Ya, seperti itu. Persis seperti sentuhan Onii-sama.'

Jemarinya malu-malu bergerak semakin naik, menyisip masuk kedalam celana dalam renda yang ia kenakan. Sambil terus membayangkan wajah serta jemari panjang dan lentik sang kakak, ia mulai menyentuh bibir terluar dari bagian kewanitaannya. Mendesah tertahan ketika merasakan sensasi familiar itu, ia menelan ludah dan menggerakkan jemarinya dengan lebih berani.

"Nn—Aaah!"

Erangan itu keluar tanpa dapat ditahan dari tenggorokannya yang kering. Ibu jarinya yang mungil menekan titik yang ia tahu bisa membawanya kepada kenikmatan surgawi sebagaimana Kakaknya—

"Aah! A-aaah Onii-sama!"

Sepasanga tungkai pucat itu menggelinjang lemah. Suara derit ranjang bergaung memenuhi ruangan yang kosong. Nunnally menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menekan masuk dua jarinya. Punggung gadis kecil itu terangkat beberapa senti dari ranjang ketika tubuhnya menekuk ke atas.

"Aah! Nh-hahh!"

Ia masih mengingat setiap gerakan yang biasa Lelouch lakukan. Bagaimana jemari lentik itu menekuk, menggesek setiap titik syaraf dalam tubuh Nunnally hingga membuatnya terus mendesah dan melenguh hingga kehabisan napas.

Sang gadis berambut coklat terus menggerakkan jemari mungilnya dengan cepat, keluar masuk lubang kecil pada bagian intimnya itu. Suara-suara gesekan obyek yang basah dan dengusan napas penuh birahi sang gadis menjadi orkestra tengah malam dalam kamarnya yang kecil, yang kini dipenuhi aroma kental dan pekat dari cairan bening yang terus mengalir menuruni paha pucat sang gadis.

'Tidak bisa,' sang gadis yang putus asa mulai menangis.

Ia tidak bisa mengelabui dirinya sendiri. Jemari yang tengah memberikan kenikmatan duniawi pada tubuhnya itu kecil dan kurus, bukan jemari Lelouch yang kuat dan panjang lentik. Tangan yang terus meremas buah dadanya yang muda itu lemah dan ragu, bukan genggaman kuat penuh nafsu milik sang pangeran Brittania berambut sehitam langit malam.

"Onii-samaaaa," sang gadis mengerang sedih. Jemarinya semakin cepat bekerja. Keluar, masuk, keluar, masuk. Cairan bening yang kental itu telah membasahi tangan dan sebagian besar pahanya serta mulai menitik ke atas seprai kasur.

'Tidak, tidak bisa.'

Nunnally membenamkan wajahnya yang merah dan basah oleh air mata ke dalam bantal yang menahan kepalanya. Membiarkan rintihannya diredam, dan pandangannya menggelap saat cahaya yang mencoba menyusup masuk kedalam retinanya terhalang oleh benda yang biasa membuai sang gadis hingga tertidur setiap malam, bersama mendiang Lelouch sang kakak.

* * *

"Aah, Onii-samaaaa,"

"Nunnally?"

Dengan cepat gadis kecil itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu. Ia merasa baru saja ia mendengar suara-?

"Nunnally, Kau memanggilku? Ada apa?"

Gadis itu terkesiap. Segera ia berguling hingga membelakangi kakaknya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ia begitu panik dan ketakutan, tidak pernah selama hidupnya ia merasa sekotor ini.

"Ti-tidak! Onii-sama ja-jangan..."

'Jangan kesini! Jangan lihat aku!' gadis itu menjerit dalam hati.

"Apa kau baik-baik saj-"

Lelouch terkesiap ketika nunnaly menepis tangannya dari bahu sang gadis. Ia memandang adik perempuannya yang mungil. Berbaring meringkuk, telanjang dengan tubuh basah oleh peluh. Gemetar tak terkendali di atas ranjang yang seprainya berantakan.

"Jangan pa-pandang aku, Onii-samaa," Nunnally menangis perih. Ia begitu malu dan terluka. bagaimana bila kakaknya tidak mau lagi berada di sisinya? bagaimana jika Lelouch menganggap dirinya hina dan kotor?

"Sssssst Nunnally" Lembut dan hati-hati ia ikut berbaring dan memeluk bahu adiknya yang gemetran dari belakang. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku di sini. Semuanya baik-baik saja."

"On-onii-sama-"

"Sssssst," Lelouch terus berbisik lembut sementara tangannya mulai menyusuri tubuh adiknya dari bahu dan berhenti pada pinggulnya yang kurus, "tidak apa-apa, Sayang."

Perlahan ia mengangkat tangan yang adiknya gunakan untuk menepisnya dan melihat cairan kental dan bening yang menempel di sana. Ia memasukkan jemari mungil adiknya it ke mulut dan menghisap satu persatu hingga bersih.

"Apa ini yang kau inginkan?"

Gadis berambut madu itu menarik napas pendek dan terkejut, merasakan lidah kakaknya yang panas menyapu sisi dalam telapak tangannya. Menimbulkan efek geli yang... sensual.

Ia kembali tercekat ketika tangan Lelouch yang besar bergerak turun, membelai dengan selembut beludru, dan jemari telunjuknya menelusur pola-pola acak yang dibentuk oleh cairan yang seakan terus meleleh keluar dari dalam tubuh Nunnally, membasahi selangkangannya.

"Nunnally," tangan kuat Lelouch, dengan jemarinya yang panjang dan lentik-yang selalu membuat Nunnally iri-meremas kuat daerah di mana kedua paha gadis itu bertemu. Membuat sang gadis memekik kecil dan mendorong pinggulnya maju ke arah tangan Lelouch. Meminta lebih.

"Jawab aku, Nunnally..."

"Onii-samaaa... ahh, L-lelouch-nii-samaaa..."

Rintihan bercampur desahan penuh nafsu gadis itu telah cukup menjadi jawaban bagi Lelouch. Ibu jarinya menekan bundelan syaraf sensitif yang terletak di dalam bibir-bibir kewanitaan Nunnally sementara jari tengah dan telunjuknya menelusup masuk ke lubang kecil yang tak pernah di sentuh lelaki sebelumnya itu. Jemarinya menyentuh bagian dalam tubuh adiknya, terhimpit di antara otot-otot panas yang saling meremas dan terus berkontraksi. Menarik jemari Lelouch untuk masuk lebih dalam.

"A-aah! AH! La-lagi Onii-sama!"

Dengan nanar Lelouch memandang wajah adik semata wayangnya yang merah padam. Peluh terus menitik dari dahi dan pelipisnya. Gadis itu terlihat menderita, dan sang Pangeran Brittania benci melihat adiknya menderita. Ia rela melakukan apa saja—_apa saja_—untuk menghilangkan penderitaan Nunnnally. Dengan lembut ia menyusuri leher porselen Nunnally dengan kecupan-kecupan seringan bulu, meniggalkan bercak merah di sana-sini. Sesekali lidahnya terjulur keluar untuk merasakan tetes peluh sang gadis yang terasa asin dan panas. Dalam setiap tarikan napasnya yang berat, Lelouch dapat merasakan aroma Nunnally yang khas. Aroma manis buah _peach, _susu, dan madu. Semua yang memabukkan dan membuat kepala pemuda itu berputar dalam _euphoria._ Suara desahan Nunnally, kulit telanjangnya yang pucat berkilau oleh selapis keringat yang terus mengucur keluar, serta suhu tubuh sang gadis yang ikut membakar pemuda itu dalam kegilaan yang terselubung pekatnya malam.

Lelouch melumat keras sepasang bibir mungil adiknya yang terbuka. Lidahnya menyusup masuk dan menyusuri setiap sisi dalam mulut sang gadis dengan serakah, dan kembali melata keluar membasahi mulai dari sudut bibir hingga pangkal leher sang gadis yang tidak berdaya. Dengusan napasnya yang panas membakar bahu kurus adiknya sementara jemarinya masih terus bergerak memberikan kenikmatan pada Nunnally.

"H-hahh! Aahhh! Nii-sama, a-aku—! A-akann—nhaah!"

Tersadar oleh erangan adiknya yang sebentar lagi mencapai batas, Lelouch segera menghentikan kecupannya dan menarik keluar jemarinya dari dalam sang gadis. Ia menyeringai kelam mendengar lenguhan kecewa gadis yang gemetar dalam pelukannya itu.

"Nanti, Nunnally... Masih belum."

Lelouch menindih tubuh sang gadis dengan berat badannya, menahan sang gadis sementara ia merayap menuruni tubuhnya yang belum berkembang dengan sempurna sebagai seorang wanita. Membuat gadis itu bergidik ketika ia merasakan bibir basah dan panas sang kakak menyapu sekilas buah dadanya yang muda.

"Aahhh, Le-lelouch-nii-samaaa..."

"Hmmm?" Masih tersenyum jahat, Lelouch menahan kedua tungkai Nunnally tetap terbuka dengan tangannya yang basah dan lengket oleh cairan dari tubuh adiknya. Ia mendaratkan kecupan sensual pada titik sensitif di bagian belakang lutut gadis kecil itu, kemudian merayap naik hingga sampai ke pangkal atas bagian dalam paha pucat sang gadis. Saat itu juga, gairah nyaris membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat. Setelah ia menutup mata dan kembali menghirup aroma tajam dan manis yang menguar dari tubuh Nunnally, barulah ia bisa kembali menguasai diri.

Dengan napas terengah pemuda itu membuka mulut dan mengulurkan lidahnya. Gemetar akibat hampir tidak mampu menguasai diri, ia mendaratkan jilatan yang panjang dan sensual pada selangkangan sang gadis yang basah dan panas.

"A-aaah—!" Nunnally menjerit tertahan. Tungkai-tungkainya yang kurus menggelinjang lemah dibawah tangan Lelouch yang menahannya dengan kuat hingga meninggalkan bekas lebam, "aaah! Nngh! Ah-ahh! Ni-nii-samaaa—ahh!"

Menikmati suara keras derit ranjang serta desahan dan lenguhan manis yang terus keluar dari sepasang bibir merah adiknya, Lelouch bersenandung kecil. Mengirimkan vibrasi melalui lidahnya yang masih tertanam dalam di lubang kewanitaan pada selangkangan sang gadis. Manis. Nunnally begitu manis, hingga memabukkan. Ia mengulum bibir terluar kewanitaan Nunnally dan menekan klitoris sang gadis kecil dengan ibu jarinya. 'Memakan' adiknya hidup-hidup.

"Nii-samaaa! Aaahhhh, la-lagi! Di situ! AH! Aaaa-AHH!"

Desahan Nunnally telah berubah menjadi teriakan penuh nafsu dan birahi sementara kakaknya terus menggigiti dengan lembut labia sang gadis seraya menusukkan lidah panasnya keluar-masuk ke dalam bagian tubuh sang gadis yang paling rahasia—yang tak pernah disentuh siapapun sebelumnya—dengan cepat. Gadis itu meronta dan menggerakkan kelangkangnya maju ke wajah sang kakak, menginginkan kenikmatan yang lebih lagi.

Lelouch mencengkeram bagian belakang pinggul mungil Nunnally dan mendorongnya semakin rapat ke mulutnya yang siap melumat habis 'bibir bagian bawah' sang gadis kecil. Dengan keserakahan seekor hewan buas yang tidak diberi makan berminggu-minggu ia melahap adiknya. Menyesap dengan rakus semua cairan yang tak henti-hentinya keluar. Ketika akhirnya pertahanan diri pemuda itu hancur, ia melepaskan cengkeremannya atas sang gadis kecil, mengangkat tubuhnya dan menusukkan kemaluannya yang keras kedalam tubuh sang adik. Lelouch memompa tubuhnya keluar-masuk Nunnally dengan cepat, seperti hewan liar yang dilanda kegilaan. Ekstasi memenuhi kepalanya ketika liang sang adik yang panas dan sempit bergesekkan dengan kemaluannya yang terus berdenyut menginginkan pelepasan birahi.

Saat itu juga Nunnally melampaui batas kenikmatan yang bisa diterimanya.

"Aah-AAHHH! LELOUCH NII-SAMAAAAA!"

Tenggelam dalam gelombang nafsu, Lelouch menggigit bahu sang gadis dan menggeram dalam pada pangkal tenggorokkannya. Ia merasakan otot-otot dalam Nunnally meremas dan memerah kelaki-lakiannya dengan erat dan sensual. Cairan yang keluar dalam jumlah banyak dari dalam Nunnally membasahi dan membuat kemaluan lelaki itu masuk lebih dalam. Tidak sedetikpun Lelouch berhenti memompa keluar dan masuk, kontrol diri telah hilang entah kemana. Ia menghujamkan kelaki-lakianny dengan cepat, keras dan semakin dalam. Memperpanjang kenikmatan _euphoria_ yang tengah dialami sang gadis kecil yang terbaring pasrah di bawah tubuh sang kakak yang terus bergerak dengan cepat. Setelah satu pompaan kuat yang terakhir, dalam satu entakan napas Lelouch menarik keluar bagian tubuhnya dan menumpahkan cairannya di tubuh bagian bawah sang adik yang masih melayang kesadarannya.

Ketika Nunnally akhirnya kembali dari ketinggian orgasmenya yang pertama, ia merasakan tangan yang besar dan hangat mengusap-usap daerah di sekitar perut dan pinggulnya.

"O-onii-sama?" ia bertanya malu-malu, seluruh wajahnya diwarnai semburat merah sewarna apel, "apa yang...?"

Lelouch terkekeh kecil, masih sambil mengusap dan meratakan cairannya ke kulit putih sang adik, "aku sedang menandaimu."

"E-eh?"

"Biar setiap pria lain dapat mencium aroma seorang laki-laki saat berdekatan denganmu. Biarlah mereka tahu, kau sudah dimiliki oleh seorang pria," Lelouch kembali menyeringai, "seorang pria yang posesif, pastinya."

Wajah Nunnally bertambah merah dan ia mulai terbata-bata.

"Ssssst, tenanglah Nunnally," Lelouch menempelkan jari telunjuknya dengan lembut ke bibir sang adik, "tidak ada yang perlu kau takuti."

"T-tapi—"

"Tidak apa, Sayang," Pangeran Brittania itu kembali mengecupi bibir adiknya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, "ini cuma akan jadi rahasia kita berdua."

"Rahasia k-kita?"

"Tentu saja," seulas senyum tersungging di wajah tampan pria bermata ungu itu, "dan jangan pernah lupa Nunnally... selamanya kau akan tetap jadi milikku, dalam permainan rahasia kita."

Hal yang terakhir gadis kecil itu dengar adalah tawa lembut kakaknya tercinta, sebelum rasa lelah dan kantuk menenggelamkan kesadarannya.

* * *

Nunnally kembali membuka mata dan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Tangannya meraba kedua matanya yang bengkak akibat menangis semalaman. Ia terbaring di kasurnya yang berantakan, masih dalam keadaan telanjang. Tetapi ia bukan lagi sang gadis kecil berusia 13 tahun. Dengan lelah ia mengusap wajah.

'Mimpi...?' batinnya dalam hati.

Ketika ia tertidur, ia memimpikan saat ketika pertama kalinya ia dan sang kakak melakukan hal yang sangat tabu. Entah berapa lama waktu telah berlalu sejak saat itu. Sekitar setengah tahun setelah kejadian yang ia impikan dalam tidurnya, sosok 'Zero' muncul. Dan frekuensi 'kunjungan tengah malam' sang kakak ke kamarnya menjadi banyak berkurang. Sekarang, setelah ia mengetahui segalanya, ia tentu mengerti titik temu antara kedua hal itu. Tadinya ia sempat marah. Mengetahui kakaknya yang tampan selalu dikelilingi gadis-gadis yang lebih cantik dan dewasa dari dirinya, Lelouch pastilah merasa ia tidak lagi membutuhkan adiknya yang merepotkan. Nunnally merasa murka dan sakit hati setiap kali ia membayangkan kakaknya berada dalam pelukan wanit lain. Ia merasa ia telah dikhianati. Meskipun ternyata, pada akhirnya semua itu tidak berarti apa-apa. Pada akhirnya, Lelouch tidak mengabaikan Nunnally. Semua itu hanyalah bagian kecil dari rencana besar sang Kaisar Tiran Lelouch Vi Brittania, untuk menciptakan dunia yang indah bagi sang adik.

Gadis itu merasakan sebutir air mata bergulir menuruni sisi wajahnya. Semua tidak ada artinya. Lelouch sekarang telah tiada. Nunnally menjadi tuan putri yang seluruh waktunya habis termakan untuk memikirkan kelanjutan dan kelangsungan 'dunia baru' yang diberikan padanya oleh Lelouch. Ia bahkan hanya bisa mendatangi tempat ini—kamarnya di rumahnya yang lama di kompleks sekolah Ashford Academy—dengan cara mengendap-endap tanpa pengetahuan para pengawal pribadi (dengan bantuan Suzaku-san sebagai 'Zero', tentunya).

Bukannya ia tidak bahagia, ia hanya... merindukan kakaknya.

Air mata semakin deras menuruni wajahnya. Walau ia tahu ia harus kembali berpakaian dan bersiap pergi dari tempat itu kalau tidak mau ketahuan kabur sembunyi-sembunyi ke rumahnya oleh anggota dewan—yang bisa berakibat pada diperketatnya pengawasan pribadi Nunnally—ia tidak bisa menolak sengaja berlama-lama menghirup aroma familier kamarnya dan duduk termenung membayangkan sosok hangat Lelouch tengah memeluknya dari sisi tempat tidur seraya menghujani sisi wajah dan lehernya dengan kecupan selamat pagi seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan dulu setiap pagi setelah menghabiskan malam bersama.

Dalam kehancuran jiwanya akibat rasa marah dan kesepian, ia mengambil segelas air dan beberapa pil obat yang sudah ia siapkan semalam. Ia telah menunggu kepastian hatinya, dan ia merasa ini adalah batasnya. Tubuhnya hidup, tetapi hati dan jiwa Nunnally telah pergi. Mati. Pada saat yang sama ketika Lelouch menghembuskan napasnya yang terakhir, tepat di hadapan gadis itu. Dengan sekali teguk ia menelan semua obat-obatan itu dan menjatuhkan gelas yang masih terisi separuh hingga jatuh dan pecah berkeping-keping di dekat kaki tempat tidurnya. Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan sepasang bibirnya berbisik perlahan pada udara kosong, kemudian kedua matanya yang hampa itupun terpejam. Nunnally membiarkan dirinya terlarut oleh rasa kantuk yang menyerang dirinya dengan tiba-tiba. Dan dengan satu hembusan napas terakhir, ia menyambut kegelapan, kehampaan dan... ketiadaan.

* * *

"Aku masih milikmu, Onii-sama. Bawa aku ke tempatmu sekarang."

* * *

**-End-**

**12-02-2011  
**


End file.
